Permen Ludwig
by Fay Ghin
Summary: Ludwig nemenin Feliciano belanja. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Ludwig sampai ia dikerubutin sama nation-nation uke lain yang juga berbelanja disitu? Bukan bermaksud promosi, tetapi terinspirasi oleh iklan suatu produk permen.


Summary: Ludwig nemenin Feliciano belanja. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan Ludwig sampai ia dikerubutin sama nation-nation uke lain yang juga berbelanja disitu? Terinspirasi oleh iklan suatu produk permen.

* * *

Warning: Tidak ada maksud untuk menjelek-jelekan atau mempromosikan produk, hanya ide gila saya saja yang lagi on. Jadi setelah baca nih fanfic, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh ya ama produknya xD

Dan maaf sekali kalo judulnya aneh banget -_-''

* * *

"Ve~, Ludwig sayang! Temenin aku belanja yuk!" kata Feliciano dengan riang sambil memeluk Ludwig, suaminya dari belakang.

"Haduh Feli, temenin kemana?" tanya Ludwig yang mengalihkan matanya dari koran yang ia baca.

"Ke mall! Aku mau belanja bulanan ve~." Feliciano semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Ah, aku males. Bukannya ada si Eduard yang bisa anterin kamu kesana?"

"Ih, kok kamu begitu sih! Nggak mau nemenin 'istri' sendiri belanja? Kan padahal kita udah jarang belanja bulanan bareng, ve..."

"Bu, bukannya begitu, tapi..."

"Huaaa~! Ludwig jahat! Ludwig udah nggak sayang lagi sama aku, ve!"

"Oke, oke deh. Aku temenin." Ludwig menghela napas dan akhirnya mengalah. Tidak ada gunanya juga bertengkar dengan Feli, soalnya pasti hanya membuatnya tambah ngambek dan manyun seharian (nggak capek tuh mulut? *plak!)

"Hore! Ve~, aku sayang Ludwig!" Feliciano pun mengecup pipi Ludwig lembut dan kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dibelakang, Ludwig hanya tersipu malu dan mencoba menutupinya dengan koran yang ia baca.

* * *

"Ve~, akhirnya sampai juga ya!" Feliciano pun langsung mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan binaragawan (?) Ludwig.

"Iya..." jawab Ludwig lemas.

Asli sumpah, sebenarnya dia paling males banget pergi ketempat yang terlalu ramai orang. Tapi karena Feli orangnya suka yang seperti itu, mau tidak mau dia harus menemani.

"Lho? Kok kamu lemes gitu? Semangat dong sayang, ve! Eh tunggu, aku kesana dulu ya!" Feliciano pun buru-buru pergi ketempat baju obralan yang juga ramai oleh 'ibu-ibu' uke. Ludwig hanya terdiam dan menunggu Feliciano sampai selesai.

* * *

"Feli, udah yuk. Aku capek nih." kata Ludwig sambil nentengin belanjaan 'istri'nya yang lumayan banyak.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, ve. Baju disini bagus-bagus ya..." kata Feliciano yang dari tadi bingung milah-milih baju. "Cocok yang mana ya, ve?"

Ludwig menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ini juga penyebab utama kenapa ia males menemani Feliciano belanja. Pasti lama karena lihat-lihat benda yang lain. Yah...sama halnya dengan nation-nation uke yang lain. Kalo udah liat obralan baju, langsung diserbu dah tuh toko.

Akhirnya, Ludwig memanggil Feliciano lagi namun sayang, nggak kedengeran karena ramainya suara 'ibu-ibu' nation uke disitu. Saat ingin memanggil Feliciano lagi, tiba-tiba tenggorokan Ludwig terasa gatal dan tidak enak. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan permen pelega tenggorokan bermerek 'He*os'.

Ludwig tersenyum dan tiba-tiba sebuah ide keluar dari kepalanya (yaiyalah, masa dari bokongnya? Kalo dari bokong, berarti...oke, nggak usah dibahas.) Ia lalu membuka bungkusnya dan melumatnya.

* * *

"Feli...pulang yuk..."

Serontak semua nation-nation uke yang lagi belanja di deket situ, langsung menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Tidak tahunya, seorang pria Jerman bertubuh tegap dengan rambut pirang tersisir rapi kebelakang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah.

Itu adalah Ludwig, dengan suara yang lebih macho, manly, jantan, maskulin, dan apalah itu namanya. Memanggil 'istri' tercintanya, Feliciano. *kalo yang udah pernah liat iklannya, pasti tau dong bagaimana suaranya LOL xD*

Lalu tiba-tiba dan tidak diduga oleh Ludwig seorang, para nation-nation uke tersebut langsung berlari keluar dari counter toko menuju kearah Ludwig. Mereka berlari sambil histeris sendiri dan teriak-teriak ala fangirl.

"Ya ampun, itu suaranya Ludwig? Kyaaa!" jerit Tino.

"Iya, kok jadi seksi gitu sih? Kyaaa!" jerit Lukas (Norway) tidak mau kalah.

Duo Nordic uke itu pun langsung berlari kearah Ludwig.

"Itu suaranya Ludwig? Kyaaa, seksinya aruuu~!"

"Kyaaa, kesana yuk buat dengerin suaranya lagi!"

Yao dan Kiku pun tidak mau kalah. Duo Asia itu pun ikut-ikutan mendekati Ludwig.

"Ah demi apa itu suaranya Ludwig? Macho-nya!" kata Arthur yang awalnya tidak percaya, namun lama-lama ikut tergoda juga.

"Iya ya, macho banget, kyaaa!" jerit Matthew.

Arthur dan Matthew pun ikut menghampiri Ludwig sambil menjerit ala fangirl.

"Apa? Yang bener itu suaranya si potato freak!" tanya Lovino tidak percaya.

"Iya beneran! Manly banget, kyaaa!" jerit Vash.

"Kyaaa, seksi dan macho-nya!" jerit Feliks.

Lovino yang awalnya tidak percaya, langsung ikutan Vash dan Feliks berlarian dan jerit-jeritan bersama.

Ludwig kaget total. Ia langsung speechless begitu 9 nation uke yang tampangnya 'cantik-cantik', imut-imut, moe-moe mengerumuninya dan menjerit ala fangirl.

'Wow, jarang-jarang nih gue dikerumunin ama nation-nation uke yang tampangnya oke-oke semua! Body nya juga pada oke...'

Ludwig pun berdehem sesaat. Lalu ia memasang pose (sok) keren dan tersenyum,

"Mau ikut?" ajaknya dengan suara macho yang menggoda dan menunjuk kearah sang nation Inggris, Arthur.

"Wah suaranya, kyaaa!"

Spontan, Arthur langsung menjerit kegirangan sendiri.

Para nation uke itupun sukses dibuat klepek-klepek oleh suara Ludwig. Entah kenapa, mall itu langsung rame dengan teriakan nation-nation uke tersebut dan membuat orang-orang yang lewat situ cengo.

"Mau ikut?" tanya Ludwig lagi dengan suara aduhai-nya. Sekarang ia menunjuk kearah sang nation China, Yao.

"Kyaaa, suaranya nggak nahan, aru~!" sama seperti Arthur, Yao langsung histeris kegirangan.

"Huaaa~! Ludwig ve~!" teriak Feliciano mendekati Ludwig dan langsung mengalungkan lengannya ke Ludwig. "Suara kamu kok jadi macho banget. Aku suka deh, ve~."

"Nah sekarang, kita pulang yuk, Feli..." bisik Ludwig ditelinga Feliciano dan membuat nation Italia tersebut dag dig dug dengan suara baru suaminya.

Mendengar suara Ludwig lagi, kerumunan nation uke yang ada dibelakang langsung berkoar dan mereka pun spontan mengejar Ludwig.

"Ludwig! Kyaaa! Kyaaa! Kyaaa!" teriak 9 nation uke yang centil (?) dengan histeris dari belakang yang berusaha mengejar Ludwig.

"Huaaa! Feli, ayo lari!"

"Vee~!"

Ludwig dan Feliciano pun langsung tancap gas.

Orang-orang disekitar situ pun langsung pada sweatdrop. Mall ini kayanya rame banget ya hari ini...

"Ludwig! Kyaaa! Tungguin kita dong!"

* * *

**Omake  


* * *

**

"Ka...kalian kenapa?"

Ludwig merasa atmosfer disekitarnya tidak enak. Ia sedang menghadiri rapat khusus yang hanya dihadiri oleh nation-nation seme. Tapi yang ia dapat dari tadi hanya death-glare dan bisik-bisikan dari 9 nation seme dihadapannya.

"Heh, lo mau tau kenapa kita semua jadi begini?" kata Alfred, tidak meninggalkan death-glarenya.

"Kolkolkolkol~..." kalau Ivan sudah mengeluarkan suara 'kolkolkol' nya, sepertinya akan ada bahaya mengancam Ludwig.

"Udah langsung aja ke intinya. Gara-gara elo ya, kemaren 'istri-istri' kita jadi aneh tau nggak! Lukas tuh jadi histeris sendiri!" kata Mathias meraung (Lho kira singa apa?)

"Betul sekali. Tino juga jadi begitu..." angguk Berwald.

"Tau, gara-gara elo! Vash jadi malu-maluin juga!" tambah Roderich.

"Ho-oh, nggak awesome banget sih lo! Matthew, bini gue yang awesome tiba-tiba jadi aneh gitu!"

Sumpah Gilbert, lo tuh 'asem', bukan 'awesome' *digeplak*

"Lovino ku juga jadi aneh! Teriak-teriak sendiri begitu!" tambah Antonio.

"Kiku juga..."

Wedeeeh, tumben nih Heracles kagak tidur *digeplak lagi*

"Arthur 'istri'ku! Iggy gue!"

"Kolkolkolkol~...Yao-Yao ku, da."

"Eh sudah bapak-bapak (?), kasian kan Ludwig. Mungkin saja kemaren ia tidak sengaja." kata Toris mencoba menenangkan suasana.

Mata para bapak-bapak seme tersebut pun langsung melotot.

"Nggak sengaja kata lo!"

Telinga Toris budek sesaat begitu diteriaki oleh nation seme yang lain.

"Ya ampun Toris, kok lo tabah banget sih? Lo nggak liat apa kemaren Feliks, 'istri' lo juga fangirling si Ludwig?" tanya Antonio.

"Iya! Tiba-tiba langsung lari dengan nggak awesome nya kearah Ludwig! Coba kalo kearah gue, lumayan bisa poligami!"

Entah kenapa, ucapan Gilbert barusan membuatnya terkulai lemas diatas meja dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"Berani poligamiin ade gue, mati lu ya!"

"Lo ngomong kaya gitu lagi, gue abisin lo pake pipa air gue, da!"

"Awas aja, ntar gue sembelih pake kapak gue!"

"A...ampun Alfred...Ivan...Mathias..." kata Gilbert dengan wajah bonyok-bonyok abis digebukin ama bapak-bapak nation seme.

"Heh? Kemana tuh Ludwig?" tanya Berwald.

Semuanya pun langsung terdiam dan melotot begitu mendapati Ludwig sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Tidak taunya, pintu terbuka dan terlihat Ludwig sedang melarikan diri.

"Wah gawat..." kata Antonio.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanya Heracles yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Ternyata...dimana pun Heracles tetep aja tidur...kok bisa ya? *pertanyaan konyol*

Antonio pun langsung menunjuk kearah Ludwig yang sedang berlari.

"Ludwig kabur!" jawab Roderich sambil mengomel.

"Heh, kurang ajar ya! Udah gue lindungin juga!" kata Toris marah-marah sendiri.

"Yo wis lah semuanya, kejar dan hajar bleh!" perintah Alfred.

Dan para nation-nation seme tersebut pun langsung berlarian tunggang langgang keluar ruangan. Menoleh kebelakang, Ludwig pun langsung tancap gas,

"Woi, tunggu lo!"

"Huaaa!"

The End (?)

* * *

LOL xD

Hai semuanya! Kenalin nih, author bernama Ghingoth :DD

Garing abis, garing, garing, garing, kerenyes! *Lha, lha, lha?*  
Maaf ya kalo hasilnya garing banget, gaje dan nggak lucu sama sekali.  
Tapi bagi yang udah tau atau ngeh, kira-kira Ghingoth terinspirasi dari iklan permen apa ya? Hayo tebak xD *Ghingoth digeplak ama si produsen permen*

Fanfic bahasa Indonesia pertama Ghingoth!  
Dan Ghingoth juga lagi buat cerita Hetalia yang lain dalam bahasa Inggris *dilemparin tomat busuk gara-gara sok-sok an*  
Kalo mau lihat, silakan check link dibawah ini! Kalo suka, boleh tinggalkan review xD  
tapi JANGAN atau TIDAK MENERIMA flame ya. Peace.

/s/6485786/1/The_Final_Axis

/s/6564008/1/Mystery_Case_Files_MillionHeir

Ciao,  
From Ghingoth


End file.
